homestuckroleplayfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Johnkat RP I had on Omegle
Stranger: EGBERT?! You: Karkat?! Stranger: EGBERT! IS IT FUCKING TRUE? You: Is what true Karkat? Stranger: I HEARD THAT YOU AND STRIDER ARE IN A MATESPRITSHIP! You: No! Where'd you hear that at? Stranger: SERKET... Stranger: SO SHE FUCKING LIED? GOOD... SO SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF. You: She's just mad at me, because she dumped me for Tavros and when it didn't work out between them I wouldn't take her back Stranger: ...GOOD. SHE'S A BITCH. Stranger: YOU DESERVE BETTER. You: Agreed You: late post ) You: *( You: I do? Stranger: YEAH... Stranger: MUCH BETTER. You: Like? Stranger: ...OH I DON'T REALLY KNOW ACTUALLY... You: Hm.... Stranger: THERE IS THIS ONE PERSON I THINK YOU SHOULD GET WITH... BUT YOU DEFINITELY DESERVE BETTER THAN THEM. Stranger: BECAUSE THEY'RE A BIG DOUCHE. You: Who's that? Stranger: ...IT'S DOESN'T MATTER. You: No really Karkat...who? Stranger: JUST SOMEONE. Stranger: THEY... DON'T WANT ME TO TELL YOU. You: Hm....Okay. When they want you to tell me, lemme know. Stranger: ALRIGHT... You: So how have you been lately? Stranger: LATELY I'VE BEEN PRETTY... UH... NORMAL. You: Ah I You: (Minus the I ) Stranger: YEAH... HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? You: Okay I guess....Been kinda lonely though Stranger: LONELY? Stranger: THAT'S NOT FUCKING GOOD. You: Yeah....Vriska's still mad cuz I won't take her back and everyone else is just off on there own world or something... Stranger: I SEE... WOULD... WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH ME? You: Sure! I'd love too! Stranger: REALLY? I MEAN UH... GREAT. You: So, what would you like to do? Stranger: I DON'T KNOW... JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. Stranger: WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT. You: Okay. I'll be over shortly You: (Wanna continue in paragraph form?) Stranger: ((Sure!)) You: (Mkay ^^) John shuts off his computer and sighs silently. "Least there's still someone who wants me around.." He muttered before walking out the door and making his way to Karkat's hive. Stranger: Karkat sat paitently waiting for the human boy. He wasn't excited, of course not. He just pityed the weak flesh sack. He knew it wasn't fun being lonely. Stranger: pitied* You: Karkat's hive was now coming into view. John walked up to Karkat's door and knocked twice. Stranger: Upon hearing the knocking, Karkat got up and strode to the door. He swung in open to see John on the other side. Stranger: "WELCOME TO MY FUCKING HIVE." He stepped aside to let John in. You: John steped inside and looked around. "Nice place you have Karkat." He said with his usual cheeriness. Stranger: "NOT REALLY... BUT THANKS... I GUESS." Stranger: He shut the door and walked up to John. You: " You're welcome anyway." John said with a smile. "So....what do you wanna do? " He asked. Stranger: "WELL... YOU LIKE TO WATCH MOVIES RIGHT? WE COULD WATCH ONE IF YOU WANTED." Karkat glanced at his giant movie pile Stranger: . You: "Hm....Okay! That sounds like a good idea." Stranger: "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO WATCH?" He bent down by the stack. "WAIT, YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW ANY TROLL MOVIES." You: John kneeled beside karkat. "What movies do you have?" He asked. Stranger: "ROM COMS....AND A BUNCH OF OTHER MISCELLANEOUS ROMANCE MOVIES. THAT'S ALL." You: "Ah...Which is you're fav? " Stranger: "NOT ONE I SHOULD WATCH WITH YOU..." You: "Ah..." Stranger: "AH? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" You: " Oh, nothing." John pushed up his glasses. " I'll watch what you wanna watch." John said, with a cheery smile. Stranger: Karkat grumbled and raised one of his eyebrow and bit curiously then blushed. "I-IT'S NOT P-PORNOGRAPHY I-IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!" You: John's eyes shifted to Karkat. "You're blushing~" He said in a sing-songy tone. Stranger: a* Stranger: "I'M BLUSHING BECAUSE THAT IS DIRTY! GOG EGBERT!" You: "Still, it's funny when you blush cuz your whole face goes from grey to red in less than two seconds." John laughed playfully. Stranger: "S-S-SHUT UP! BESIDES I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DIRECTLY LABELED THAT!" He is still blushing as he returns to looking through hos collection for a movie to watch with John that wouldn't make things too awkward. Stranger: his* You: John smiled at Karkat. "Pfft if his face gats any redder, it'll blend in with Dave's text color." John thought. You: *gets Stranger: Karkat finally picks a movie, one that he hasn't seen in a while. "THIS WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH, I HOPE." He then proceeds to set up, even while his face is still bright red. You: John smiled. "Okay." Stranger: "I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS ONE IN A GOOD WHILE... LET'S JUST HOPE IT IS WHAT I THINK IT IS." He then sits down on his couch after pressing play. You: John walks over and sits on the couch as well. Stranger: Karkat keeps a bit of distance between the two of them as he turns to the screen. You: John glances at Karkat for a moment then at the screen. Stranger: As the movies plays, Karkat slowly slumps to the side, so he is laying down sideways on the couch. You: John noticed the movment and shifts his eyes for a moment to look at Karkat, then back at the screen. Stranger: Karkat curls up a bit so he's comfortable keeping his eyes on the movie. About halfway through the Stranger: film, Stranger: ((Ahhhh let me finish typing computer!)) You: (XDDD Enter button strikes again huh? XD) Stranger: the first kissing scene starts. Karkat takes a quick glance John. You: As John watches the film, He feels like he's being looked at, so he glances over at Karkat. Stranger: Their eyes meet for a second, then Karkat quickly turns away, looking a bit flustered. You: John smiles slightly and also turns back to the screen. Stranger: Karkat curls up even more, so he can hide almost all his face in his knees, while taking another peek at John. You: John feels watched again, but this time only shifts his eyes towards Karkat. Stranger: Once again, Karkat turns away, burying his head. He then mummbles, "STOP LOOKING AT ME..." You: John smiles at Karkat. "You keep looking at me~" He muttered back before turning to the screen again. Stranger: "I AM NOT..." He shuffles a bit and looks back toward the screen. The protagonists had begun to hold hands, and Karkat suddenly gripped his hand tighter, trying to fight a certain urge to hold a certain someone's hand. You: (X3 I love this RP X3) John shifts his weight on the couch slightly, feeling the same urge. Stranger: "J-JOHN.... UM..." Karkat mumbles, still curled up in a ball. You: "Hm? " John turns to Karkat. Stranger: "CAN...N-NEVER MIND." He looks back toward the screen and crosses his arms a bit. You: "Hm...uh, okay?" John also looks back at the screen. Stranger: ((Hehehe now to make things awkward)) As the movie neared it's end, a final romantic scene begun, as the main couple begin to kiss eachother passionately and tug at their clothes. Of course the troll had to forget this scene exsited. Karkat blushes, cursing under his breath he reaches for the remote. You: ( XDD Nice) John looked at Karkat. "Karkat's turning even redder." He though to himself. Stranger: Karkat then begins to fast foward through the scene as he quietly grumbles, "WHY CAN'T I JUST OWN SOME NORMAL MOVIES....@ Stranger: "* You: John slightly laughs and waits for Karkat to finish fast forwarding. Stranger: Karkat stops at the end of the scene and returns to his comfortable postition. "SORRY ABOUT THAT..." You: "It's alright Karkat." Stranger: He mummbles something else and continues to watch the movie. Stranger: mumbles* You: John also continues to watched the movie. Stranger: Eventually it ends, and Karkat sits up, sighing and streching his back. You: Jonh stretches his arms forward then rests them on his knees. Stranger: Karkat looks at him once again. His mind in suddenly filled with thoughts about John's level of cuteness. He blushes deeply, immediately shaking them away. You: John glances at Karkat, noticing that he's blushing a deeper red now. "Still blushing?" Stranger: He covers his face with hand, "I AM NOT... BLUSHING..." You: John nods with a slight smile. " Uh-huh, yeah you are~" Stranger: "SHUT UP NOOKWIFF! SO WHAT IF I AM...!" You: "It's cute." John though. Stranger: "I-ITS Y-YOUR FUCKING F-FAULT A-ANYWAY." You: "Oh?~ How so?" John asked, still slightly smiling. Stranger: Karkat blushes even redder, "...IT... YOU... UGH FUCK IT!" He suddenly grabs John's hand. You: John's eyes go wide for a second, a faint spot of red grows on his own cheeks. Stranger: "E-EGBERT... I'M BLUSHING B-BECAUSE Y-YOU LOOK FUCKING A... ADORABLE..." You: John's cheeks are now burning red. "R-really? " Stranger: Karkat looks down, nodding, "AND I..." You: "H-Hm? And you what?" John mutters, slightly tilting his head, still blushing brightly. Stranger: "I....I...." Karkat looks up and glups. "JOHN EGBERT I AM FLUSHED FOR YOU!" You: John's eyes go slightly wider, the red blush on his cheeks grow brighter. "Y-you are? " He seemed surprised (Not in a bad way) At this, though he felt the same for Karkat. Stranger: He nods, "REALLY..." You: John softly tightens his grip on Karkat's hand. "W-well....I guess I can go ahead and say this now..." Stranger: "W-WHAT?" He grips his hand tighter as well, blushing even deeper, if that is even possible. You: (X3) John.turns a deeper shade of red. "I-I.....feel the same way..." Stranger: "YOU...YOU DO?" You: "Y-yes...." He muttered quietly. Stranger: "YOU'RE NOT JUST MESSING WITH ME RIGHT?" He leans a bit closer. You: "N-no....I'm not messing with you...I really do feel the same for you..." Stranger: "NO... WAY..." His eyes suddenly tear up. "FUCK... WHY AM I..." You: " Yes way....I have been for a while now..." He looks up to Karkat's eyes, noticing them tearing up. "A-are you okay? " He asked. Stranger: "GOG..." Karkat suddenly wraps his arms tightly around John. Stranger: "I REALLY LIKE YOU..." You: John wraps his arms tightly around Karkat also. "Really like you too, Karkat..." He smiles happily. Category:Invader Zeel's pages Category:Roleplay